Heavenly Destruction
by icegoddez333
Summary: Shunsui goes to meet Jushiro in his barracks. Before he can get to his office, he hears a voice accepting an offer. Barging in unannounced, he demands what type of offer Jushiro has made. He then meets the newest squad member, Hana Odayaka. After a few 'chance' meetings, he determines she's hiding something. And Shunsui is set on finding out what it is.


Shunsui's POV

"Captain, we need to leave." Nanao said, glaring daggers at me. "Alright, alright! Wouldn't want to keep the old chap waiting, wouldn't we?" Nanao face palmed. "You are so frustrating." I laughed and started walking. I was going to be late for my meeting with Jushiro, but he would probably be expecting that. Nanao followed at a respectful distance. As we made our way to the squad 13 barracks, the soul reapers we pasts stopped what they were doing and bowed in the same respect. The gates to the squad opened as we approached, and we passed through them. As we walked to the main office, soul reapers from the squad waved and yelled greetings. I smiled back.

Before entering Jushiro's office, a voice floated out of it. "Thank you captain. I will take up that offer." Offer? What was Jushiro up to? I barged in without announcing myself. "What kind of offer have you made Jushiro?" I asked, lifting my hat a little. I heard a quiet squeal. I looked around. What had made that sound? Jushiro laughed. "Shunsui, it's good to see you! And you to Nanao." She nodded in response. "You are late, as usual, and you seem to have scared my newest recruit."

"Newest recruit?" I asked. "Yes. Seems she had completed the exams faster than was expected, so she's been put into my squad until further notice. She has quite a talent with Kido." I smiled. "And where would this young lady be at this point in time?" Jushiro smiled and looked behind him. "Hana, you can come out now. I swear he isn't scary." A small girl peeked out from behind Jushiro, her hands fisted in his captains Haori. "See, he isn't scary." Jushiro slowly coaxed the girl out of hiding, but she still clung to his uniform. I smiled kindly and walked towards her, bending down to her height level, and placing my hand on her head. "Sorry for scaring you like that Miss…?" She blinked and blushed. "H-Hana. Hana Odayaka s-sir."

She was small, and looked around 20 years old, with long chestnut brown hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing the normal shihakusho, with her zanpukuto hanging by her left side. "Hana" Jushiro said. "This is the captain of squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku. He's a good friend of mine."

She nodded and bowed. "I-It's an honour to m-meet you captain Kyoraku." Shunsui laughed and straightened to his true height, taking his hand off her head. "There's no need for the formalities Hana-chan! Just call me Shunsui." She gasped and blushed. "I couldn't possibly do that! It would be disrespectful!" I pouted and shook my head. "Now now. I'm not overly fond of formalities. You would just upset me, Hana-chan." She looked down. While this was going down, Jushiro was observing his new subordinate with professional curiosity. Hana surprised me by looking up at me with fierce determination in her eyes, startling everyone in the room. "Well, how bout' we meet in the middle?" I lowered my hat to cover my shock. This girl was going to be a fun one to mess around with. "And what would you mean by that Hana-chan?" She blinked. "Captain Shunsui."

I threw my head back and laughed. Oh yes. This girl was way to interesting to escape his teasing. "I accept." I said, looking her straight in eye. She blushed and looked away. Jushiro stepped forward, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Very impressive Hana. Few women have stood up to Shunsui like that. You'll be a great addition to the squad." She looked down, so that her hair was covering her face and mumbled a thank you.

A tired look suddenly swept across her face, as she yawned. She blushed and covered her mouth with her hand. "I-I'm sorry captains! Its, It's not that I'm bored or a-anything, I'm just t-tired. Forgive me." She bowed. Both Jushiro and I smiled at this. I'm pretty sure even Nanao's face softened. Jushiro spoke. "That's fine Hana. You must be pretty tired after not getting any sleep last night. I'm sorry for not noticing."

She blushed. Jushiro looked towards Nanao. "Hana," she looked up. He gestured towards Nanao. "This is Lieutenant Ise." Hana bowed in respect. "Shunsui, may Nanao be able to escort Hana to her room?" I turned towards Nanao. "Nanao-chan?" She nodded. "Yes captain." "Be nice," I replied. "Miss Odayaka, are you ready to go?" Nanao asked. She nodded and walked forward, falling into step behind Nanao. At the door, Hana turned around and bowed. "I will be leaving now captain." Jushiro smiled in return. "It was nice meeting you… captain Shunsui." I heard slight amusement in her voice as I tipped my hat before she left.

I turned to Jushiro. "She seemed like a very interesting character." Jushiro sighed. "Go easy on her Shunsui." I smiled.


End file.
